The loading of tape cassettes, such as audio and/or video cassettes, is typically carried out by automatic machines in which individual cassettes are automatically fed from a supply magazine to a loading station. In the loading station, the cassettes are filled with a predetermined amount of use tape from a reel of magnetic tape ("pancake") which is detachably mounted on a support hub. (See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,123, and 4,836,464). The loaded cassettes are then discharged from the loading station to a collection point.
Previously, loading machines were provided with a single loading station which was interlocked or cooperated with a magazine or other mechanism for supplying cassettes to be loaded. At least in part because of the size of the loading station and its attendant components, if a level of productivity requiring four loading stations were desired, it was necessary to set up four discrete loading machines. This involved not only a relatively high purchase cost but also required considerable space in a loading factory.